


A Little Clearer

by drbubblegum



Category: Karneval
Genre: AU, Coffeeshop AU, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Smut, also lolololol showersex pahahaha, because why not lololol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drbubblegum/pseuds/drbubblegum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yogi might be an adult with his own place, but he still needs a roommate. He just never expected his roommate to be quite so...Gareki-y.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Clearer

"Smells like—" Yogi sniffs again, setting his keys on the hook by the door. Gareki’s are already there, which could mean anything really since he doesn’t even bother with keys half the time. "—Chocolate? Why does it smell like chocolate?"

Following a trail of brown powder and darker splotches of something chocolatey, he pokes his head down the hallway and he can hear the shower running. Gareki left the bathroom door open. Again. There are worse things that could have happened when he used Craigslist to find a roommate than Gareki leaving the door open while he showers. And really, since the fan doesn’t work too well, it’s probably a good idea. If it didn’t peel the wallpaper in the hallway, that is.

Still, it could be worse. Gareki could have been some serial killer. Or a real creep, rather than just a taciturn guy with a shitty job in a coffeeshop who reads too much. Frowns too much, too. But he makes rent on time, and he covers his half of the utilities, and if it’s distracting when he’s tucked into a book on the couch, well, that’s probably Yogi’s fault.

"Gareki-kun?" Yogi knocks on the doorjamb.

Humming, that had been  _humming_ —Gareki had been humming in the shower. Yogi smiles to himself.  _Cute_ _._

"Gareki-kun, did you bring home some chocolate?"

"What? I just got in here." He pops his head out from behind the shower curtain and frowns at Yogi. Except he’s not very careful with the curtain. And Yogi’s not very careful with his eyes.

It’s not until he sees a rivulet of something dark slide down the outside of Gareki’s thigh that Yogi remembers he was supposed to say something. He almost chokes on the startled squeak. When did Gareki turn the water off?

"Choc—" he swallows, determined to  _not_  have his voice crack again. “Chocolate.’

Yogi’s eyes flick back up, and he’s expecting Gareki to be scowling, to be at least a little mad that he’d just been so blatantly ogled. But he’s not. He’s almost—was he  _smirking_? Yogi flushes hotly.

"Oh," Gareki answers mildly, poking his tongue in the corner of his cheek like he’s biting it to concentrate. "That’d be the mocha."

"Mocha."

"Mm, some dumbass spilled a bag of it all over me at work today. It was—" Yogi can think of a  _lot_  of things that might have been “—messy.”

Yogi swallows. “Sounds like.”

"Hey, could you—" Gareki leans a little further out of the shower.

“ _Yes._ " Yogi answers too fast, feeling like the air’d been punched out of him.

"—get me a towel?" He finishes with a drawl, waving a mocha-streaked arm toward the linen closet. Really, it’s completely unfair of him to shake his hair like that or to lick his lips like that, just  _watching_  Yogi. So, so,  _so_ unfair. It’s like he was daring Yogi to do something about it.

He steps into the bathroom, grabbing a clean towel and hanging it on the hook by the shower. Right. Okay, he did what he’d been asked—except now, if he wanted to, he could reach out and  _touch_  Gareki. And he wanted to. He really,  _really_  wanted to.

"Thanks," Gareki says, flicking his eyes toward him.

"No problem." Yogi coughs. He wasn’t some teenager,  _why_  did his voice keep  _cracking_? “Shame about the, uh, the chocolate. The mocha.”

Gareki’s leaning against the tile wall now, and Yogi knows that all he has to do is look  _down_ — “Yeah, why’s that?”

"Wha—Oh, it’s good. Chocolate. It tastes good. I—" Yogi bit his tongue to stop himself from babbling further. Normally that’d earn him an eye roll or a sharp demand to  _shut up already_ , but Gareki just keeps glancing up at him under heavy eyelids, a sly smile still curling his mouth.  _Oh._  “You—You’re doing this on  _purpose_.

He blinks up at Yogi, all innocence. “Doing what?”

“ _This_ —whatever  _this_  is!”

"I  _was_  taking a shower—”

“ _Gareki—_ ”

"—but, maybe I thought better of it."

Yogi stares at him. He’s lost control of the situation, if he even had it to begin with. He doesn’t think he ever did. What was that even supposed to mean,  _he thought better of it_? A frustrated noise slips out of him, and Gareki’s expression turns into something closer to a leer.

"Why?" Gareki pulls his cheek between his teeth. Yogi doesn’t remember stepping so close to the bath tub, but he can feel Gareki’s breath flare on his chin. "Is it working?"

He can’t get his mouth to work around that  _yes_ , but he can get it press against Gareki’s.  _Chocolate,_ Yogi never would have imagined Gareki’d taste like that. It fits though. His tongue flits out to catch a better taste of that bitter-rich, heavy-sweet, and there’s a hum of approval.

"Took you long enough," Gareki mutters, grabbing his collar and dragging him into the shower.

There’ll be stains on his new shirt, but Yogi doesn’t care. Not when Gareki’s got his arms around his shoulders, dragging him down to bite Yogi’s lip just enough to earn a startled noise. Not when the thoughts he has tried  _so hard_  to keep locked up in a corner of his mind are blown away by the  _reality_ of everything.

He’d expected Gareki to be a little rough, with his hands and his lips and his teeth, but Yogi’d never once thought about how Gareki would breathe into him, or how he’d dig his fingers into his hair and  _not quite_  pull it. There’s something sweet beyond the chocolate he tastes on his neck. It’s something that’s just  _Gareki_ , and Yogi feels like an idiot for never having seen even a hint it before.

He doesn’t think, just pushes his leg between Gareki’s, practically pulling one of his legs up over his hip.

“ _Fuck_ , Yogi.” Gareki gasps, drops his head back against the tiles, and Yogi flushes brighter, realizing just how forward that had been, and what if Gareki didn’t  _want_  that—sure he’d sort of lured him into the bathroom and had admitted to the whole seduction thing, but that didn’t mean—

"Sorry," he says quickly, dropping his hand and trying to take a step backwards. Except he can’t. Gareki’s arms are around his neck and his legs are tangled with Yogi’s, keeping them pressed together.

Gareki glares at him. “Yogi—” he says it quiet, careful, like maybe he’s mad but trying not to show it “—I’m naked, hard, and covered in chocolate. I  _hate_  chocolate.” He pauses a beat, pressing his lips thin. “I don’t know how much clearer I can make this for you.”

"So—"

“ _I want your dick in my ass._ ”

And Yogi doesn’t really have anything to say to that. It’s a little hard for him to get past that mental image in order to think about words anyway.

The silence caught between them gets awkward fast. Even though there’s barely a couple inches between their faces, even with their chests pressed together because they both need the wall to stay upright, it feels like there’s miles and miles separating them. Gareki’s eyes are flashing, but it’s not with the flare of heat that had been there before—it was something cold and hard like he should have known better.

Yogi feels like  _such_  an idiot.

Gareki’s eyes drop and he sighs. His leg drops all the way back down to the tub, hands slithering down until they’re just an after thought between them. “Nevermi—”

"A bed would be better for that," Yogi cuts him off. It surprises Gareki. It surprises  _him_ , but he’s gone and said something without stumbling through it. He tries it again. “I mean, cushier. Less slippery.”

This time he smiles. Not a grin or a leer or even a smirk, but a small smile and a quiet  _yeah_  that has Yogi smiling back at him. And the kiss is slower, softer and altogether sweeter. The chocolate is long gone from their mouths, so all Yogi can taste is him. He likes that better.

He slides his hands through Gareki’s wet hair, stepping as close to the wall as the curve of the bath tub will let him. Gareki responds beautifully, hands sliding around him to grab his ass and pull Yogi closer. And Yogi doesn’t try to back away when Gareki curses against his mouth. He just pushes back harder, slants his mouth so he can taste another part of his mouth.

Yeah, he definitely likes this better. Any sexually frustrated fantasy he might have created didn’t even compare. Yogi breathes out his name, and it seems to spur Gareki into action, hands coming back around to fight with his belt buckle and pants. He almost stops him. Almost.

"Just this—I wanna  _feel_  you.” Gareki mumbles as he drops his head onto his shoulder. Yogi’s dick practically jumps into his hand, and all Yogi can think to say is  _okay, okay_.

His hand moves  _so_  slowly, Yogi wants to reach down there and show him how he needs it, except he can feel Gareki’s teeth on his collarbone like he’s grinning because he  _knows_ , and  _of course_  he knows—Gareki always knows.

“ _Gareki,_ " he whines instead.

The grin he gets is all sharp teeth and just this side of wild. Yogi doesn’t get much of a chance to try to figure out what that might mean because Gareki’s caught his lip between his teeth, still watching him. That shouldn’t turn him on  _more_. Yogi whimpers.

_Finally_ , Gareki starts to jerk him off a little faster. Yogi bucks into his hand, breath already fast and shallow. Soon, then. With the way his muscles are already coiling hot and heavy, he definitely wouldn’t last very long at all. He licks back into Gareki’s mouth, past his teeth and then his tongue’s found its ways to the corner of his jaw to dart out there.

Gareki stops for a second. Yogi whines again because it’s not  _fair_  to tease him when he’s  _so close_ , but then Gareki’s hand is curled around both their cocks, and they’re both moaning. 

Yogi concentrates on rolling his hips in time with Gareki. It’s so good, to have this. He didn’t even realize what he was missing. And the way Gareki’s been acting, it’s like he’s wanted this almost as long and as badly as Yogi has.

How much time did they waste?

Gareki rasps his teeth on his jaw, and it’s all Yogi can do to not come right then. Just a little longer, just a little—

“ _Yogi—_ ”

He comes hard, making a mess of his pants, but Gareki’s hand keeps moving, a little faster, a little rougher, and Yogi’s still gasping after his orgasm. It’s still too much. One, two, three pumps later, and Gareki tenses as he comes into his hand. If he says anything, it’s trapped between his teeth and the skin of Yogi’s shoulder.

They both stand there for a moment. Yogi can’t quite remember how to breathe. That’s okay, though, he thinks, because if that’s what a handjob in the shower is like, then the actual sex is bound to be  _amazing_.

"Shit," Gareki whispers.

It’s all he can seem to manage for now. Yogi humms his agreement.  _Shit_  is right.

Yogi presses a kiss to his temple, and finds a stray bit of chocolate still stuck to Gareki’s skin. He smiles. 

"Thank you," he murmurs. And then he laughs, adding in as an after thought. "I love chocolate."

Gareki snorts. “I  _know_.”

**Author's Note:**

> [On Tumblr.](http://drbubblegum.tumblr.com/post/69254124270)


End file.
